megaracing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
He is the Sega's mascot and the most fastest thing alive. He first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). He appeared in all Sonic games. History Early life Not much is known is known about Sonic's early life. It is unknown who is family is or if he has one, neither is it known how Sonic got his trademark or if he was born with it. All that is known is that Sonic was born on 162, 3222 on Christmas Island and that he has spent his life traveling the world while searching for adventure. At some point in his life Sonic met Dr. Eggman and they became enemies under unknown circumstances; though it could very possibly be the fact that Eggman is always looking to get power and be the ruler of any world he finds and knowing Sonic, he always chooses to help those in need. Since meeting with each other, Sonic fought Eggman in an untold nomber of confrontations as the mad scientist attempting time and time again to conquer the world, with Sonic each time emerging victorious. Despite their many battles however, Sonic did not really account of his adversary. Sega He is the main character of the Sonic series along with Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles, Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose . Megaracing He is a playable character in games: Megaracing, Megaracing 2, and Megaracing 3. In Megaracing 3, he is most active. He has a vehicle: Speed Star, it is the same vehicle he had from All-Stars Racing. He has 3 more vehicles: The Old Timer, etc. He has met an introduced character named Jawbreaker the Hedgehog in Megaracing 2. He also meets Jawbreaker the Cat in Megaracing 4, they had became rivals due to Jawbreaker's cruelty, but they soon warmed up to each other. Speed: 8/10 Boost: 8/10 Handling: 8/10 Acceleration: 2.5/10 Deceleration: 3.3/10 Boat Handling: 3.5/10 Plane Handling: 8/10 Character Information *Name: Sonic the Hedgehog *Species: Hedgehog *Gender: Male *Age: 15 *Date of birth: 175, 3222 *Birthplace: Christmas Island *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Ability Type: Speed (Power in Werehog form) *Fur color: Light brilliant sapphire blue *Eyes: Light emerald green Personal Information Family: Unknown (in Archie, Sonic has parents named Bernadette and Jules, and a grandfather named Maurice Hedgehog, but Sonic's family is unknown in the entire Sonic game series) Greatest Friends: Himself, Miles "Tails Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, and Blaze the Cat Other Friends: Big the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog (when the guy's actually friendly), Shahra the Genie of the Ring, Marine the Racoon, Shade the Echidna, Light Gaia, Professor Pickle, Merlina the Wizard, Knights of World of Camelot's Round Table and the Wisp race of aliens Romantic Interests: None, regardless of what Amy Rose tells herself. Gallery Sonicr.gif|Sonic running sticker-mural-sonic.jpg|Sonic Rush artwork 005sonic.jpg|Sonic in Sonic X Sonicbiomodern.png|Sonic Generations profile sonicrainbowdashrace.jpg|Racing Rainbow Dash unleashed_sonic.png|Sonic Unleashed Artwork Sonic_229.png|Sonic Colors artwork 4a3a2e97ef83d.jpg|Sonic has a plan sonicclonelargets.jpg|Sonic clone targets from episode 28 I think tumblr_me6t75TadH1rlrnwdo1_500.png|Sonic from episode 56 Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-_18.png|Sonic artwork spongebob_sonic_generations_meme_by_sonicsmash328-d5wsj8o.png|I thought this was Sonic I tweaked sonicandrainbow.jpg|Racing RD sonicrainbow.jpg|Sonic vs RD Images.jpg|Sonic racing Knuckles Category:Sega Category:Good speed Category:Fast pokes Category:Sonic Unleashed Category:Sonic Adventure 2 Category:Sonic X Category:Shadow The Hedgehog Category:Megaracing Category:Mascots Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Speed-type characters Category:15